(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack and a battery management system including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery pack which can be used for an electric vehicle, an Uninterrupted Power Supply (UPS), and a power supply for a smart grid and which can be easily manufactured and repaired and which is capable of improving productivity, the span of life, and performance, and a battery management system including the battery pack.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a charging battery can be used as a driving source for an electric vehicle and as an UPS which can supply a stable power by overcoming a power failure which can occur in a common power. The battery can also be used as a power supply for a smart grid.
The battery has a battery pack type in which a plurality of battery cells is integrally interconnected depending on its capacity.
In the existing battery pack, when the battery pack is charged, the cells constituting the battery  are coupled in series or in parallel and then charged through one charger, and a deviation between the cells is manually managed. Accordingly, the existing battery pack is problematic in that the life span of the battery pack is reduced because of the deviation.
Further, the existing battery pack has an assembly type in which each of the battery cells cannot be separated from the battery pack. Accordingly, there are problems in that if any one of the battery cells is faulty, the entire battery pack cannot be used, the life span is shortened, and a waste of resources is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.